Tom and Jerry: Skyscraper
''Tom and Jerry: Skyscraper ''is an upcoming American action film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Universal 1440 Entertainment, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Legendary Pictures. American slasher animated film based on Skyscraper (2018 film). Summary Former FBI Hostage Rescue Team leader and U.S. war veteran Will Sawyer (Dwayne Johnson) and his pet named Tom (Richard Kind), Jerry (Frank Welker) and his nephew Tuffy (Kath Soucie) now assesses security for skyscrapers. He's on assignment in China when he finds the tallest, safest building in the world suddenly ablaze, and he's been framed for it. A wanted man, cat and the two mouse on the run, Will, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy must find those responsible, his name and somehow rescue his family with Toodles Galore (Grey DeLisle), Cherie Mouse (Kari Wahlgren), Uncle Harry (John Michael Higgins), Muscles Mouse (Maurice LaMarche) and his girlfriend and wife Olive Mouse (Tabitha St. Germain) who are trapped inside the building, above the fire line. Plot Characters * Tom Cat - A light-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Toodles' husband and Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. In this movie, he is Will's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy to go up to for skyscrapers to rescue his family. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival, Tuffy's uncle, Cherie's husband, Uncle Harry's grandnephew and Muscles' cousin. In this movie, he is Will's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy to go up to for skyscrapers to rescue his family. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew and son, Uncle Harry's grandnephew, Muscles' cousin and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Will's pet mouse along together with Tom and Jerry to go up to for skyscrapers to rescue his family. * Will Sawyer - A former US Marine, FBI Hostage Rescue Team leader and amputee, who now assesses security for skyscrapers with his three pet named Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. * Sarah Sawyer - Will's wife, Georgia and Henry's mother, Toodles and Cherie's owner and friend. A military surgeon. * Toodles Galore - A white cat, who is Tom's wife, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-girlfriend and a good friend of Cherie Mouse. A military surgeon with Cherie Mouse. * Cherie Mouse - A purple scarf, shirt and bow, who is Jerry's wife, Tuffy's aunt, Uncle Harry and Muscles' old twin sister and a good friend of Toodles Galore. A military surgeon with Toodles Galore. * Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse with a boater and a red Hawaiian shirt, who is Jerry and Tuffy's uncle, Cherie and Muscles' older brother. In this movie, he's with older brother named Muscles in skyscrapers. * Muscles Mouse - A super-strong mouse with yellow shirt and green bolder hat who looks like Jerry, who is Jerry and Tuffy's cousin, Olive's husband, Cherie and Uncle Harry's younger brother. In this movie, he's with uncle Harry in skyscrapers to fight the bad guys as with Tin, Pan and Alley. * Olive Mouse - A light-brown mouse in a light-blue dress and brown hair, who is Muscles' wife and girlfriend and a good friend of Jerry Mouse, Tuffy Mouse and Uncle Harry, Cherie's twin sister in skyscrapers. * Zhao Long Ji - A wealthy Chinese tech entrepreneur and financier of the Pearl. * Kores Botha - A Scandinavian terrorist kingpin. * Tin, Pan and Alley - The three Siamese evil Cats and he works with Kores Botha and his army in skyscrapers to try kill Jerry and Tuffy's uncle. * Mr. Pierce - One of Botha's mercenaries, impersonating an insurance agent. * Inspector Wu - Leader of the HKPF response team. * Ben Gillespie - Will's former colleague and friend, now secretly working for Botha. * Xia - Botha's henchwoman. * Fire Chief Sheng - * Georgia Sawyer - Will and Sarah’s daughter. * Henry Sawyer - Will and Sarah’s son. * Ray - * Sergeant Han - * Ajani Okeke - Ajani Okeke, Zhao's head-of-security and personal bodyguard. Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Frank Welker as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * Dwayne Johnson as Will Sawyer * Neve Campbell as Sarah Sawyer * Grey DeLisle as Toodles Galore * Kari Wahlgren as Chérie Mouse * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Maurice LaMarche as Muscles Mouse * Tabitha St. Germain as Olive Mouse * Chin Han as Zhao Long Ji * Roland Møller as Kores Botha * Greg Ellis as Tin * Jess Harnell as Pan * Richard McGonagle as Alley * Noah Taylor as Mr. Pierce * Byron Mann as Inspector Wu * Pablo Schreiber as Ben Gillespie * Hannah Quinlivan as Xia * Tzi Ma as Fire Chief Sheng * McKenna Roberts as Georgia Sawyer * Noah Cottrell as Henry Sawyer * Kevin Rankin as Ray * Elfina Luk as Sergeant Han * Adrian Holmes as Ajani Okeke Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with moderate violence, mild threat, injury detail, infrequent mild bad language. * Suggested Running Times: 102 Minutes (NTSC), 98 Minutes (PAL). * Tom, Jerry and Tuffy helps with Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson named Will Sawyer to rescue his family. Release Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Universal.jpg Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Davis okoye.png|Dwayne Johnson as Will Sawyer Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Skyscraper Category:Crossovers Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Crime Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Richard Kind Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie Category:Dwayne Johnson